


Lolita

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off of Lolita.





	Lolita

Len was in his boxers sitting on the floor.

He was playing some kind of video game on the PS Vita Kaito bought him the day before.

Kaito was sitting on the nearby bed, reading a long book.

The clock ticked. And ticked.

Soon, it was time to go to bed.

”O.K., Len. Time to turn off your game and get ready to go to bed.” Kaito said, patting Len’s head.

”O.K.” Len replied, showing no emotion.

He got up and changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. 

He climbed on the bed next to Kaito.

Kaito kissed the small boy’s soft lips. 

“I love you, Len. You’re my special boy.”

Len snuggled up next to Kaito and fell asleep.


End file.
